Da Maldição Se Torna Amor
by Bella-in
Summary: Eles saem para se conhecer,e Howl descobre o segredo de Sophie...E as confusoes estao soh começando... Onde o medo misturado com sensaçoes novas confundem Sophie,e agora,Razao ou emoçao?*--*
1. Prólogo

**A maldição torna-se o amor**

**Prólogo**

_Em algum lugar e algumas horas..._

A chuva caia em silencio, Sophie olhava aquele momento admirando-se com cada pingo d água, estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos. O tempo havia congelado. Tudo o que mais queria era conhecer o "devorador de corações". Na verdade, sabia que ele era muito lindo, com seus cabelos louros, sua boca sensual, seus olhos azuis e sua linda voz... Balançou a cabeça e tentou tirar esse pensamento, mais não deu certo. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi para a cozinha lavar as vasilhas que estavam esperando por ela. Os pensamentos vagaram dando espaço para um modelo de chapéu que pretendia fazer. Ela iria completar seus dezoitos anos daqui dois dias, e queria estar perto de sua família.

- Me sinto só nesta casa, minha família sempre me deixa de lado - Disse com lagrimas teimando a sair - Tudo bem, sobreviverei com tudo isso, eu... Eu... Sei... Isso vai passar. - E começou a chorar com o silencio como sua única resposta.

Lavou as vasilhas, as enxugou e as guardou. Foi para seu quarto pegar os papéis com os desenhos e cores de estampas para os novos modelos de chapéus. Sem querer olhou para seu inimigo e viu sua imagem refletida nele. Sempre se achava feia, e isso era a verdade, nunca que o "devorador de corações" vai olhar para a figura feia que esta refletida naquele que só diz a verdade... Sempre a verdade... S-E-M-P-R-E.

Seu cabelo preto como a noite, nem se comparava com o louro de sua linda Irmã. Sua figura era magra e alta, pele pálida como as nuvens e olhos tão pretos como sua própria alma, já que os olhos são as janelas da alma! Boca com traços finos.

Sua mãe sempre reclamava dos vestidos que ela usava.

- Minha filha, você tem tudo pra se vestir maravilhosamente bem. Por que não o faz? - A voz amarga e sem ânimo.

- Mãe, a senhora sabe que não gosto de vestir-me assim. Não são confortáveis como esses vestidos que uso, pois não são tão enfeitados como este que a senhora está usando e eu sou muito feia para usar um vestido desses... E eu... Não quero que perca seu tempo comigo.

- Sophie você é muito linda, só é desleixada, você já colocou essa idéia absurda em sua cabeça e não acredita em ninguém. Eu vou ver você casada e feliz, não desanime filha, você só tem quinze anos. – Sua mãe falava com desanimo.

- Mãaaae. A senhora não me vai ver casada. Homens não casam com garotas feias, e eu sempre vou ser isso... - Sophie saiu chorando para seu quarto. Passou o dia todo lá. Não sabia porque era desse jeito. Nunca ia casar, toda vez que ia ao mercado com sua irmã, as atenções eram sempre pra ela a sua irmã mais velha Lettie. Lembra como Lettie se exibia, a forma como falava, caminhava, a postura a forma como falava... E...

Sophie estava com lagrimas nos olhos, não gostava de lembrar-se desse dia. Saiu do passado quando escutou o barulho do jarro quebrar-se ao chegar ao chão.

-

**Olá, meu nome é Cássia e tenho por apelido, Bella... **

**Essa eh minha primeira fic e espero que ela vingue, apesar que eu nem sabia se iria postá-la, esse site dah tantos trabalhos para postar que ateh parece que naum quer que a gente poste, mas um dia macaco eh gente!!!**

**kkkkk, Deixem Reviews se puderem, Ja mata Ne!**


	2. O destino foi lançado

**Capitulo um**

Sophie sabia que era amaldiçoada. Mais qual era sua maldição? Só de trabalhar como uma louca para sua mãe? Sim isso era sua única maldição. Tudo que tinha que fazer é encontrar alguém que tivesse as respostas para todas as perguntas que não eram obvias. Sempre se metera em encrencas e se dava bem. Sua irmã, Lettie a chamava de encrenqueira.

Passara-se uma semana desde o dia em que quebrou o jarro valioso de sua mãe.

-E agora o que vou fazer?-Disse incrédula - Sei que mamãe ama esse jarro. E sei que ela vai me matar. -Olhando para os cacos que estava em suas mãos. Nem percebendo que ali estava alguém. -Eu vou dizer pra ela e...

-Sophie? Você esta ai. Tenho que te contar uma coisa que... -Olhando para a mão de Sophie. –Você quebrou o jarro que ganhei do rei de Ingary?

-Foi um "pequeno" acidente e eu vou arrumar outro para a senhora - Ela não sabia se chorava ou se saia dali –Prometo. –Colocando os dedos nos lábios, como laço de promessa.

-Mais isso não vem ao caso... -Olhando para o teto seguido para os lados - Lembrei. Você vai fazer uma longa viagem. -Com um largo sorriso-E você não tem escolha, é ir ou ir.

-Para onde mãe?-Sophie sabia que não ia gostar nem um pouco dessa viagem. Mas fazer o que?-Posso saber onde é esse lugar?

-Onde Lettie está!-Seu tom era desafiadora, mais amigável. Sabia que sua mãe era vingativa e severa. –E eu tenho uma surpre... -Foi interrompida por uma voz sacartica.

-Mãe o que a senhora ta aprontando?-Com medo da resposta. Sabia que sua mãe sempre a comprometera para vários rapazes. Pois a profecia revelava que a maldição só ia acabar quando ela quebrasse de um homem. Essa maldição a persegue desde criança. Não podia se ver no espelho.

Na verdade ela não via sua verdadeira imagem, via uma coisa feia e sem forma que a assombrava noite e dia. _"_Eu tenho que quebrar essa maldição, e rápido".

-Ta certo filha, se você não quer ir e nem acabar com essa maldição, tudo bem-Sophie estava se perguntando se sua mãe estava lendo seus pensamentos. Condenando-a com os olhos.

-Eu vou mãe. Tenho que resolver isso logo antes que eu fique com depressão, ou pior, me mate-Ela não estava brincando e sabia que não estava.

**oOoOoOoOoOo^^OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Howl caminhava pelo seu jardim preferido do castelo. A lembrança de uma bela moça irradiada de luz. Ou era impressão ou realmente estava encantado.

Desde seus quinze anos sonha com ela. Uma bela dama pedindo socorro. Na verdade nunca amou alguém, e sempre se culpara. Já estava com seus vinte e dois anos e nada. Será que isso era uma maldição?Ou um alivio?Seja o que fosse seria melhor assim.

Sabia a dor do amor, pois seu irmão mais novo Michael sempre vivia triste com uma dama chamada Lettie Hatter. Não era do time dos "corações massacrados", mais dava força para ele ir adiante.

Michael entava caminhando em sua direção com passos longos e avexados. Um sorriso mais encantador do que aquele "amarelo". Sabia que algo aconteceu para ele ficar contente logo pela manhã. Sendo que Howl havia acabado de acordar. "_Pelo menos noticias boas. Já estava na hora."_

_-_Me deixa decifrar seu rosto- Howl estava com espírito de brincadeira –Pelo visto a dama dos seus pensamentos... Hum... Lettie não é mesmo?-Michael abriu os olhos - O que foi maninho?

-Você não soube?-Sonha-Ela está aqui no reino de nossa majestade e pelo o que eu sei... Vem sua irmã mais nova. A Sophie.

-Por que você está me informando?

-Por nada!-Ele estava em um mundo que ninguém podia entrar. Somente Lettie.

-Como uma mulher pode mudar os sentidos de um homem! –Isso suou mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmativa. Ele tava mais decepcionado com a noticia do que com a atitude do irmão. -Por isso que desse "mau" eu estou livre. -Saindo dali para a cozinha do império onde amava se esconder. Ouvindo apenas as lamentações e explicações do irmão.

**oOoOoOoOoOo^^OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não deu tempo nem de Sophie se despedir dos amigos. Antes de ir para a sua viagem, olhou aquele mais temido de todos os inimigos.

-Você não vai mais me amedrontar! Sua coisa feia... E eu vou voltar uma nova Sophie. Aquela que nem o vento pode machucar. -Cada palavra dita era como se estivesse colando cada caco de sua alma. –Adeus sua horrível imagem.

A viagem era longa e cansativa. O reino era tão longe que dava arrependimento ate no ultimo fio de cabelo. Sabia que o rei tinha dois filhos mimados e play boys. Mais se um se metesse com ela, ia levar o que um príncipe falso levava. _Pontapés de uma dama descente. _


	3. Um olhar um sentimento

**Capitulo dois**

**Um olhar um sentimento**

* * *

Sophie dormia tranquilamente na carruagem que fora mandada para buscá-la. Não queria está indo ao rumo de um castelo, e nem ver os dois príncipes "debimentais".

Ouvira rumores de que o rei sempre estava descontente com seu filho mais velho, Howl que sempre se metera em encrencas com belas damas inocentes e depois as chutavas como uma "lata de lixo", vindo seus parentes com ameaças de morte para ele. Esse era o troco de ser o que ele era... Um mimado daqueles!

A carruagem deu uma mexida violenta, onde Sophie acordou assustada, batendo a cabeça no teto.

- Até pra dormir é um sufoco desses- Disse com faíscas saindo dos seus olhos- O quê uma filha faz por uma mãe e uma maldição!

** OooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**- **Não acredito que você vai pedir Lettie pra namorar!-Com um sorriso artificial-Ela não quer você. Pelo menos ate onde sei.

- Calma mano, eu sei cuidar de mim sozinho-Tentando convencer o irmão-E você sabe que não vou amar outra mulher em minha vida.

- Mais você só tem dezessete anos!-contando nos dedos ate seis-Você tem mais que curtir a vida rapaz.

- Olha Howl uma hora você vai se apaixonar - Com som de ameaça-E você vai saber o que eu estou tentando lhe dizer- Aumentando a voz-Eu vou sair logo daqui, pois não quero discutir com você logo pela manhã.

- Ora, o que deu nesse menino?-Mais Michael já estava longe pra responder - Só pode ser esse maldito amor!

Howl estava sentado no jardim principal lendo seu livro sobre poesia quando avista uma carruagem. Mais quem deve ser?Perguntava-se e tentava ver o rosto do visitante, ou uma dama linda para sua "coleção". Mais tudo foi em vão, pois só teve o desprazer de ver os cavalos e o chofer.

Sophie prendia a respiração. Ou é um Deus grego que saiu de Grécia que estava sentado com um livro na mão, ou era uma ilusão. Preferindo a primeira opção. Como ele era lindo com seus cabelos louro, ombros largos, quadril fino e olhos azuis, mais tão azuis que lembrava a cor do céu. Sophie teve a nítida impressão de ter visto esses olhos. Mais aonde?

Desceu da carruagem. O estranho vinha em sua direção. Sophie sentiu uma sensação estranha de que o chão aos seus pés avia tremido!Não era, e sim todo o seu corpo.

- Posso ajudar a bela dama... – Parou em frente dela. Céus mais que mulher feia. De onde ela saiu?-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro... Que... -Mais foi interrompida-

- Como você se chama?-Estava tão decepcionado que podia ser até sua bisavó ressuscitada.

- Sophie Hatter. Vim de muito longe, minha mãe me informou que... -Outra vez sua fala foi cortada. _Será que esse lindo não tem educação?_Só faltava ele ser o "cravinicula" do Howl. Não podia ser ele não! Era bonito de mais pra ser castigado. Ou era?

- Só podia ser. Pra ser... Hum... Como se diz?-Com sorriso zombeteiro - Feia!Você tem certeza de que é irmã da Lettie?

- Como é que é?-Sophie estava furiosa. Como esse... Esse... Sabe lá o quê, disse isso de mim?!Que eu sou feia?!- Ah sei quem você é! -Com o sorriso mais falso que encontrou para mostrar para aquele incessível-Você deve ser o senhor idiota em carne e osso. O que diz que é um príncipe. Mais acho que mandaram pegar a mais idiota criatura e colocou no posto de príncipe-dando ênfase para a palavra príncipe. -Foi o que pensei.

Ela percebeu que Howl havia zangado.Ótimo!Melhor assim.

- Sophie sua mãe me disse que você vinha pra cá!-O rei falava com animo. Pelo menos um educado!-Pode entrar. As criadas levarão suas coisas para seu aposento. Ah!Vejo que conheceu meu filho mais velho. Como você é linda, parece muito com sua mãe.

Sophie só escutou Howl bufar e da uma risadinha. Sophie tava nem aí para aquele maluco de esquina. Mais por que Howl não a viu da forma verdadeira?Por que só a vira da forma da maldição? Mesmo assim um futuro rei tinha que ter pelo menos um pouco de educação.

- Esse é meu filho Michael. -O rei pegou o braço de seu filho puxando-o para perto de Sophie.

-Prazer Michael!-Sophie murmurou seu nome. – Nossa!Você se parece muito com Lettie.

- Ótimo. Falar em Lettie, cadê ela?-Olhando para os cantos da sala de visita.

- Foi ao vale. Disse que tinha que pensar um pouco.

Sophie seguiu uma criada que estava com uma de suas malas. Sophie carregava outra. Tomaria um relaxante banho e iria descansar. Sua cabeça estava "fervendo" por causa daquele metido, mais nada que a matasse.

Quando já estava vestida pronta pra dormir, escutou uma batida na porta.

- Deve ser Lettie - Já abrindo a porta do quarto. -Você? !- Não acreditava no que estava vendo. O retardado estava ali, parado em sua porta.

- Só vim aqui lhe dizer que meu quarto é o da frente. -Olhando Sophie dos pés a cabeça-E desejar uns maus sonhos-Com um sorriso no canto da boca. -E ate mais. Bruxa.

- Você quer guerra?Pois é o que você vai ter. Seu mimado-Batendo a porta do quarto com tanta força que tremeu o chão.

Como ele é importuno, um besta ao quadrado. Mais ele vai ter o que merece, ah como vai. E essa guerra estava só começando.

Ajeito-se na espaçosa cama e foi dormir. O mundo apagou e o tempo era só um colapso. Que poderia modificar a qualquer hora e ela estaria pronta para o que der e vier.

** OooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Oi sou eu de velho....Criei outro capitulo....**

**Agora vou informar que os pessonagens foram modificados...A idade de Michael e seu fator sanguineo...Ahra...**

**Bem nao se assustem com as atitudes de Howl,ele muda...**

**Apesar de que vai vim mais brigas....**

**Obrigada Ladie-chan...Fiz o q pediu,só nao sei se ta bom**

**Quero Review...E me faça feliz......Bjos e ah,eu escrevi essa fic em 01/01/09 as2:06 da manhã...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo três**

**Uma memória sem lembranças**

Os raios do sol entraram pela janela, dando sinal que era manhã. Sophie abriu os olhos lentamente, pois aquela luz a incomodava, sua mente vazia deu espaço às lembranças de um sonho em que estava nos braços de Howl. Sonho?Isso foi um pesadelo, literalmente! Que a perturbava até fora dos sonhos. Um pesadelo daqueles que quando acordamos continua ali na nossa frente-Havia passado varias semanas desde sua estadia ali. E Howl só a ignorava como se não existisse.

- Pelo visto, acho que sonhou comigo!-Ela não acreditava que o dono dessa voz estava ali, no quarto dela!

Fechou os olhos, contou ate dez. Esperou um momento e quando abrisse os olhos ele não estaria ali. Sendo apenas uma ilusão. Bem tudo indica que seu pesadelo estava continuando.

- Isso não vai funcionar-Disse com alegria.

- Nossa!Achava que você tem um dom de estragar o meu dia- Disse com desânimo- Agora eu tenho certeza.

-É?-Receba como um presente de boas vindas-Ele estava gostando da inquietude de Sophie.

- Sai daqui!Eu não gosto de você-Ela jogou um travesseiro nele, acertando-o.

- Precisa ser tão grossa?-Com um olhar que Sophie não conseguia encarar.

"Céus, como ele estava lindo! Pena que nunca vai me amar. Na verdade ele me odeia".

Howl estava sentado na mesa para tomar seu desjejum. A família estava toda reunida. A mãe de Howl sorria para Sophie, fazendo-a ficar vermelha. Logo ela que estava sentada de testa com ele. Era um pecado ficar ali sem tocá-lo, às vezes achava que ele fazia charme de propósito.

Howl pegava o pão e passava manteiga, com movimentos uniformes. Olhou para Sophie com um olhar alem daquele momento.

-Acho que a senhorita dormiu bem!-A mãe de Howl era muito amável com sua voz melodiosa-Espero que Howl leve você para um passeio. -Olhando para ele em seguida.

-Acredito que isso não será possível mamãe –Howl olhava Sophie com desprezo – Acredito que Sophie não vai querer minha companhia!-Olhava para ela afim dela concordar com o que ele estava dizendo. Sophie olhou com um olhar de reclamação.

"_Que bom que ele não quer me acompanhar."_

-Não preciso de companhia. Acho que não me perderei por ai!-Sophie olhava para Howl que dera um largo sorriso.

- Mais você precisa ser levada por alguém. –Sua mãe falava em seguida-Howl termine de tomar seu café e acompanhe a Sophie...

-Mãe eu não posso é serio tenho que... Conversar com Michael!-Sophie não sabia se ria ou chorava da cara que Howl fez. Bem que ele merecia.

-Você pode conversar com ele outra hora. Agora faz o que estou MANDANDO. -Com pouca paciência.

Sophie saiu dali para o seu quarto. Iria passear pelos bosques e ler um livro, tudo para não ter um contato com o Howl.

-Vamos?-Howl esperava na escada.

Sophie caminhava com passos lentos, onde muitas vezes tinha que correr para alcançar Howl. O bosque era fabuloso, e era verdade que ia se perder se estivesse só. Howl conhecia muito bem o caminho que estava indo. Havia vários minutos que eles saíram do castelo e não falaram nada!Até que ela não agüentou e disparou:

-O que você tem contra mim?Acredito que não te fiz nada... -Não acreditando no que estava falando, mais iria adiante - Ou fiz sem saber?

-Larga de ser idiota!-Sophie baixou a cabeça-Eu não vou nem responder essa pergunta absurda. Você é uma aberração. Ele nem percebeu que ela estava chorando, mas continuou-Você é estúpida. E ridícula

-Olha você não sabe quem sou. -Com a voz tremendo-Eu sou mesmo uma idiota por está apaixonada por alguém como você!Você não tem alma. - E aproximando dele com fúria.

-Oh!Você rebateu a bola?!Acho que você sabe que é tudo que estou falando e mais um pouco... -Ele escutou o estralo e uma dor em seu rosto. Ela havia batido nele.

-Me deixe em paz... Mostro!-E saiu correndo dali por dentro do bosque.

Sophie corria e corria o mais rápido que podia. Estava cansada, tanto de chorar como de correr. Tinha muito tempo que ela estava correndo, e se perdera.

Já estava anoitecendo. Ela sentou debaixo de uma árvore enorme. Caindo com o vestido todo rasgado. Chorava em desespero, lembrando de tudo que ele tinha dito. Ela o amava, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo.

Mais tudo o que ele sentia por ela era apenas raiva, mas pelo o quê?Com esses pensamentos e choros acabou pensando no passado. Aos poucos parou de soluçar e serrando os olhos adormeceu. Não sentia incomodo com o chão e nem com as folhas caídas. Nem os mosquitos conseguiam deixa-la acordada. Tinha medo do escuro, mas essa noite não estava nem aí para os seus medos.

Sophie acordou com um barulho estranho. Tentou procurar o lugar que vinha esse barulho. Olhou para cima da arvore e deu um grito com uma enorme cobra que estava lá. Ela levantou e saiu correndo e chorando, mais tropeçou em uma madeira e caiu no chão batendo a perna no chão e com uma onda de dor, e acabou batendo a cabeça no chão e desmaiando de dor.

Howl olhava Sophie na cama. Já tinha se passado quatro dias depois do acidente e ela só abriam os olhos e se queixava de dor, voltava a dormir. Se ele não tivesse sido rude isso não teria acontecido. Lembrava todas as noites daquele episodio e de como Sophie dormia no chão naquela noite. Ele fora tão covarde que havia achado ela mais não foi acordá-la e nem a levou de volta pro castelo. Viu quando ela tinha acordado e como ela corria com medo da cobra, lembra como ela tinha caído e batido a cabeça. Ele correu para ajudá-la, mas ela já estava desacordada.

Ele não saiu um minuto do lado dela. Como não conseguia dormir, ficava ali admirando e segurando aquela pequena mão. _"Como ela era bonita quando estava dormindo, parecia um anjo."_

Sua irmã estava sempre ao seu lado, Michael também. Howl estava com os olhos fechado, abriu com o barulho que Sophie fez.

-Bom dia!-Howl estava contente ao ver aqueles olhos - Pensaram que não ia acordar mais.

-Quem é você?-Sophie estava angustiada e confusa. -E o que eu faço aqui?

-Você não lembra de mim?-Howl viu que ela tentava lembrar-Sou Howl!

-Desculpa mais eu não lembro... Eu quero levantar dessa cama-Ela tentou levantar, mas a dor não permitiu-Ai como dói!

-Fique quieta, você não esta em condições de sair daqui. -Howl a segurava com firmeza.

-Me solte-Gritou-Quem você é?

-Sou seu... Hã... Noivo-Howl não acreditava no que dissera. Mais Sophie precisava dele. Mentiu para ajudar-la. Só por isso. Ela esta assim por sua culpa. E ia fazer o que era certo.

**Bem....Sei que nao esta tão bom assim..Mais faço o que posso....**

**E agora a confusao vai começar,,,.....^.^**


	5. Um passeio pela lembrança

** Capitulo quatro**

Um passeio pela lembrança

* * *

**Essa eh uma letra de muito o momento em que Sophie esta vivendo....Olhem,leiam.**

_To vivendo com uma sombra sobre mim_

_E uma nuvem no meu quarto de dormir_

_Tanto tempo sozinha _

_Às vezes eu acho que a culpa é minha_

_Tenho andado atrás dos sonhos que eu criei_

_Tanto sentimento que desperdicei_

_Infinito momento_

_Perdido na esquina do pensamento_

_Tudo que eu queria era sentir de novo o amor_

_Eu daria tudo pra sentir de novo o amor_

_As estrelas se recusam a brilhar_

_Um minuto leva horas pra passar_

_To sentindo falta, a vida ficou muito chata e fria._

_Eu queria alguém que acendesse a luz_

_Com esse tipo de energia que seduz_

_E que mostre o caminho_

_Ninguém vive feliz sozinho_

_Se eu abrir o meu coração _

_Eu só te peço que não me detone outra vez_

_Tem momentos que eu não sei o que é real_

_Ou se alguém no mundo sente o que eu senti_

_Alguém de verdade, chega de sonho pela metade._

_E se eu abrir o meu coração _

_E minha alma te convidar_

_Todo cuidado pra não ferir_

_Não jogue meus sonhos fora outra vez_

_De volta para o amor..._

Sophie estava olhando a lua pela janela. Essa historia de noivo não a convenceu logo ele que dava uma impressão tão boa e ao mesmo tempo um medo a dominava. Como ela poderia gostar e se casar com alguém assim?Tentaria fugir dali e rápido.

A única pessoa que ela sentia que podia confiar era na pessoa que dizia ser sua irmã, mas essa pessoa falava que era verdade o que estava acontecendo!

Ela não sabia quem ela era de onde veio e nem ao menos conhecia seu passado e tinha medo de nunca conhecer. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que uma pessoa estava ali no quarto.

-Não precisa ter medo de mim. -Disse com a cabeça baixa-Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você.

-Não chegue perto de mim!-Sophie tinha medo na sua expressão.

-Eu sou seu noivo e vamos nos casar semana que vem. Você querendo ou não!-Ele se aproximou e abraçou Sophie que automaticamente gritou.

-Me solte seu mostro... Asqueroso. -Ela sentia uma emoção que não sabia explicar, mas não ia perder para ela de jeito nenhum.

Howl soltou Sophie que caiu no chão. Sophie falava uns palavrões mais para si do que para ele.

-Olha eu vou me casar com você por causa de um sentimento que se chama _pena_, e nada mais, ouviu?

-Não quero sua pena!-Sophie se levantava do chão-Me deixe em paz!-Com fúria

Howl caminhou um pouco para trás e olhando para ela disse:

-Olha sua coisinha feia... -Parou quando viu que Sophie não era a Sophie e sim uma mulher linda.

-O que você tanto olha para mim?-Sophie estava furiosa, não gostava que ele a olhasse daquela forma-Perdeu alguma coisa aqui em mim?

Ele não entendia por que isso acontecia com ela!Tinha momentos que ela era linda, e tinha horas que ela era... Estranha. Ele deu um passo para frente e ficou na frente dela. Lembrando que seu pai havia dito que ela era amaldiçoada, assim como ele era.

Ela o olhava com olhos arregalados, Lembrando de algo embaraçado e uma noite de fuga com muita dor e choro, mas ficava tudo branco em sua cabeça e começava a doer.

-Ai, minha cabeça-Sophie falava com a voz abafada e lagrimas caindo pelo risco de sua boca.

-Sophie, o que você estava pensando?-Howl estava segurando ela nos braços.

-Eu vi que estava escuro ai eu saia correndo, chorava e minha cabeça doía. -Ela estava com os braços na cabeça como forma de proteção. -A dor é muito forte.

-Fique calma. -Abraçando-a com amor.

-Não agüento essa dor. -Ela estava entrelaçada nos braços dele.

-Você precisa sair desse quarto. -Já sei!-Howl pegou os braços de Sophie e a puxou do quarto para fora, caminhando rápido com ela e a colocou em uma carruagem. Pegou o lenço que ela usava no pescoço e colocou nos olhos castanhos dela. -Você não pode ver aonde vamos, é surpresa.

-Por quê?-Ela mostrava medo (mais como não ter medo de um estranho?).

-Não precisa ter medo de mim.

_____________________________________ ________________________________________________________

Howl sabia que ela ia amar o lugar. Todo florido com arvores frondosas e sombreadas, pássaros com cantos e animais pequenos.

Ele se aproximou de Sophie e tirou o lenço, ela arregalou os olhos ao ver o sensação tomou Sophie ao ver o rosto de Howl,ela sentia que o que estavam fazendo não ia para lugar bom e sofrimentos sabia que estava apaixonada por ele,mesmo sem saber quem era ele.

-Que lugar fantástico!-Com a boca entreaberta, mostrando sua alegria-Melhor que está naquele quarto sozinha.

-Ok. Só não fique pensando e forçando a lembrar do passado. Vamos viver o hoje, ta bom?

-Ta bom!-Ela estava assustada, tanto com o lugar maravilhoso que estava quanto à companhia linda que estava ali. Ela se beliscou na tentativa de não ser sonho.

Ela estava se sentindo no paraíso. E está casada com um homem desses seria maravilhoso, mesmo ele não a amando, e achando-a feia. O importante é que ela estava apaixonada por ele, e iria lutar por ele. Queria olhar para ele, mesmo que de longe, admirando-o na janela de seu coração.

_____________________________________ ________________________________________________________

Sophie estava na frente correndo e Howl atrás dela, de repente ele caiu e ela chegou perto dele, onde pegou no pé dela e puxou para o chão.

-Você pensa que vai fugir?-Com um sorriso manhoso nos cantos dos lábios.

-Não, isso é injusto-Sophie estava no ritmo da brincadeira.

Eles estavam abraçados, caídos no chão, olhando para os desenhos que as nuvens faziam.

-Olha ali, parece com um elefante de saia-Howl apontava para a figura estranha.

-Não!-Ela falava baixo-Parece com uma velha de macacão.

-Rum?Com o quê?-Howl mostrou um largo sorriso, e Sophie ficou admirando enquanto ele apontava para o céu. Ela olhou para um lado e viu a figura de duas pessoas se beijando. Começou a imaginar eles dois e...

-Sophie, Sophie?

-Hã?

-Já está na hora de irmos!-Ele já estava em pé.

-A não esta tão bom. -Ela queria ficar um pouco mais ao lado dele. -Só um pouco, por favor!

-Esta bem!-Tudo pelo sorriso lindo que ela deu-Só mais um pouco.

Pela primeira vez na vida eles estavam se aceitando. Pela primeira vez na vida o sorriso de Howl foi verdadeiro, era como se ele tivesse ganhado um pedaço do paraíso e fosse morar lá.

_____________________________________ ________________________________________________________

-O que pensa que você esta fazendo?-Lançou-lhe, com a voz engasgada. -Você pensa que me dando cócegas na barriga vão me convencer de casar com você?-Sophie falava com a voz falhando.

-Case-se comigo, ou vai sofrer as conseqüências-Howl não parava de mexer na barriga dela.

Impossível não sentir o impacto do sex appeal daquele homem. Por um segundo, simplesmente encarou-o. Que olho!Que pele!O corpo não era nada mal. Como poderia dizer não?A única coisa que sabia, era que o conhecia mesmo sem lembrar quem ele era, e o que era na vida dela, o importante é que ele mexia com o sentido dela, confundindo-a.

-Eu não sei. -Ela estava confusa-O tempo é que vai dizer.

Ele fixou o olhar nela, viu uma beleza que no começo não existia, uma beleza exótica. Ele não sabia do que estava sentindo, mas também nunca tinha sentido algo assim. Inclinou sobre ela e a beijou.

Howl tinha que contar para ela, pois ela é a única garota que o deixava tão confuso. Imaginava a reação dela, mas esse segredo o apavora nas noites e amedrontava os dias.

-Sophie tenho que contar uma coisa!-Com o olhar fixo ao chão na tentativa de esconder o pavor em seu olhar. Ela estava segurando uma rosa e contava as pétalas.

-Pode continuar!-Ela mostrou um doce sorriso-Pode confiar em mim.

-Sei, eu tenho uma maldição-Ele estava com a voz tremula.

-Maldição?!-Ela parou, olhando para o alem, - Isso me soa familiar!-Olhando para ele-Mas não sei o quê é!Uma estranha que não sabe nada do próprio passado.

Howl conhecia a historia de Sophie, descobrindo que a maldição dela era de achar que era feia. Mas agora, o que tudo indicava era que essa maldição estava se evaporando.

-Sophie, não fosse sua mente!Você sabe que isso a machuca!-Howl segurou a mão dela, massageando-a-Não quero que se machuque.

-Howl, isso esta estranho... E-Ela queria ir embora, mas seu coração pedia para ficar.

-Do que você tem medo?-Howl se aproximou mais dela, onde os seus olhares se encontravam.

-Howl... -A voz foi apagada quando ele começou a beijar a ponta do nariz dela. -Você tem medo é disso?-Ele subia ate encontrar os olhos dela, beijando um a um.

Uma onda magnética percorreu o interior dela, fazendo-a tremer, dominando-a, parou e a olhou sabendo que ela temia pelo próximo preencheu seus lábios no fino traço da boca dela,beijando-a com fechou os olhos e saboreou cada gosto daquele momento,um gosto novo,emoções novas,sensações de amor e paixão.

Teria que se entregar para uma paixão?Ou não deixaria aquele sentimento a dominar?Ela estava entra a razão e a emoção, que vença o mais forte.

_____________________________________ ________________________________________________________

Lettie e a família real estavam preocupadas, Howl e Sophie saíram pela manha e já era o pôr-do-sol e nada deles chegarem.

Ela caminhava de um lado para o outro, e Michael tentava acalma-la. Sabia que Sophie estaria muito bem com Howl.

-Calma Lettie, eles estão bem-Ele tentava convencer ela do que dissera-Com Howl, sua irmã estará bem.

-Como assim?-Lettie falava com fúria - Você sabe muito bem que Howl detesta Sophie... -Ela espantou com um barulho que vinha do céu temendo ser o que ela imaginava. -A Sophie tem medo de trovão!

Sophie gritou ao ouvir o barulho de um trovão. Apertando o braço de Howl, não queria que ele soubesse do medo que ela tinha desses "barulhos" de morte. Ela não sabia que tinha medo disso, mais não gostava do que estava ouvindo.

_-SOPHIE?-Uma voz grave a chamava. -Minha filha, onde você esta?_

_Uma pessoa caminhava pela floresta a procura de uma garotinha. Sophie viu o rosto da criança e deu um grito ao ver que a criança era ela._

_A pequena estava encolhida, com as mãos no ouvido, e a cada trovão um grito abafado._

_-SOPHIE!-Uma voz gritava._

_A pequena saiu correndo ao encontro da pessoa que gritava._

_-Papai, eu estou aqui... Socorro. Faz esse barulho parar. -A pequena chorava nos braços do pai._

_-Se acalme!Vamos para a tenta, lá estaremos seguros. Mas antes deles saírem de lá, um trovão acertou um arvore e que caiu em cima do homem._

_-Pai!Pai..._

Sophie acordou aos gritos.

-Sophie, foi só um pesadelo. -Howl abraçava e colocou a mão na testa dela. -Você esta com febre.

-Fica aqui comigo. Por favor, não sai. Se não você vai morrer.

-Fique calma. -Howl estava deitado ao lado dela-Eu sempre estarei do seu lado. Para sempre...

* * *

**Bem vcs decidem o que esta**

**bom ou pessimo!!!**

**desde já agradeço a minha amiga Ledie-chan por me acompanhar e me ajudar*---***

**bjim e me diga o q acharam.....!!!1  
**


End file.
